fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
Fanboyfriend/Transcript
opens up in the school cafeteria Fanboy: Okay, chum chum. You know the rules of lost and found roulette. Whatever your face can grab, your face can keep. Ready, go! stick their heads inside the Lost and Found bin. Chum Chum raises his head, revealing he has a retainer on his teeth Chum Chum: Yay! I got an old retainer. It still tastes like peanut butter! raises his head, he's wearing glasses Fanboy: All I got is a splitting headache. Chum Chum: You got glasses. Fanboy: I did? Hey, you know what these would be good for? Chum Chum: Astigmatism? Fanboy: No. A secret identity. Think about it. It's essential for any aspiring superhero. 00:05:26 .. 00:05:29 Norm normal. 00:05:31 What a beautiful tuesday. 00:05:33 Huh. a-heh. 00:05:35 A-heh. 00:05:35 - Wow, norm. 00:05:36 Your manner, it's so mild! 00:05:39 - Well, it's just another facet on the fanboy diamond, making me that much more prepared for the day when I unsuspectingly stumble into a radioactive accident, thereby fulfilling my destiny. 00:05:53 - I hope you're belted by gamma rays. 00:05:56 - Thank you, chum chum. 00:05:57 That means a lot to me. Lupe: screaming Spider! Somebody save me! 00:06:06 - You see that spider, chum chum? 00:06:08 - Uh-huh. 00:06:09 - It's radioactive. 00:06:10 - Do you know what a bite from that spider would mean? 00:06:13 - It means move over, fish sticks, .. 00:06:17 Is superpowers. 00:06:20 - Yeah! 00:06:22 - Bite me! 00:06:23 thump! squish! 00:06:24 Okay, spider, do your worst! 00:06:29 - Uh, fanboy, I think you did your worst to the spider. 00:06:33 - Huh? aww. 00:06:35 Well, maybe a smush is as good as a bite. 00:06:39 I can already feel my spider sense coursing through my spider veins. 00:06:44 Time to test out my super spider web shooter. 00:06:48 grunting Oh, my web is so thin, it's almost invisible. 00:06:56 thud! 00:06:57 I seem to have lost all spidey sensation from the waist down. 00:07:01 - Fanboy, I don't think you got any superpowers. 00:07:05 - Well, there'll be other opportunities. 00:07:07 As long as we remain ever vigilant, and the caf-- - Lupe: Hi, fanboy. Fanboy: Oh, Hi, lupe. Lupe: Hi. Fanboy: Okay, I thought we already covered that territory, but hello again. Now I'll just be on my-- - Lupe: You saved me from the spider. You're my superhero boyfriend. Fanboy: You hear that, chum chum? I'm so awesome, I save people without even-- whoa! Super what now? Lupe: Superboyfriend. I can hear your heart whispering to me. whispering giggling Your heart is funny. Chum Chum: If you think his heart's funny, you should hear his butt! 00:07:54 - farts - laughs What timing! 00:07:58 - nervously Okay, let's get one thing straight. 00:08:01 I am not your-- - yes, but-- - shushes - protests - shushing - protests - Ooh, fanboy. 00:08:13 You gave me your heart. 00:08:15 I'm going to press it in my scrapbook. 00:08:19 See you tomorrow, fanboyfriend. 00:08:23 - UH... thunk! 00:08:24 rings - Oh, hi there. 00:08:27 You must be new to the school. 00:08:29 - I am norm normal. 00:08:30 It's a pleasure to meet you for the first time--whoa! 00:08:34 chuckles Boy, I am such a klutz. 00:08:37 But I guess that's to be expected from someone who is so mild-mannered and not at all super. 00:08:43 How am I doing? 00:08:45 - Hi, fanboy. 00:08:47 Miss me? 00:08:49 ..me, fanboy? 00:08:52 I wish. 00:08:53 chuckles That guy is awesome! 00:08:56 Right? ha! 00:08:57 Lupe, go away! 00:08:58 You're blowing my cover. 00:08:59 - Speaking of cover, I made you a sweater. 00:09:03 - Yeah, that's great, lupe, but I don't need a--sweater. 00:09:07 - Ooh. 00:09:08 You look good in taupe. 00:09:09 - Well, that's because I'm an autumn. 00:09:11 But I don't want it. 00:09:12 - giggles - I appreciate the gesture, but superheroes do not need sweaters. 00:09:16 - But what if man-arctica blasts you with ice? 00:09:20 - I'll fly towards the sun. 00:09:22 - But space is so chilly. 00:09:24 - Then I'll hide in an asteroid! 00:09:26 - And what if it's drafty? 00:09:28 - Then I'll hurdle it towards earth and it'll heat up during re-entry. 00:09:32 screams Argh! 00:09:35 I don't need a sweater! 00:09:39 zapping clunk! 00:09:42 - Fanboy! 00:09:43 I think you have electro powers! 00:09:46 - gasps ELECTRO POWERS? 00:09:48 You hear that, lupe? ha ha! 00:09:50 Now I can never be your boyfriend. 00:09:52 For if I were to touch any mortal with these hands-- - good thing I made you mittens. 00:09:58 Now I can hold your pretty electric hand. 00:10:02 - groans Ugh, she held my hand for, like, five hours. 00:10:07 - Good thing she crushed all your fingers. 00:10:10 Then you were able to slip free. 00:10:14 - Yeah, high five! 00:10:16 and screaming - Fanboyfriend, you're home! 00:10:21 - Lupe? 00:10:22 How did you get in? 00:10:24 - His and her windows. 00:10:25 For watching sunsets. 00:10:28 - Lupe, let me explain. 00:10:29 It's not that I don't wantto be your boyfriend, it's that ican't be your boyfriend. 00:10:34 It's against the superhero code. 00:10:38 - Not anymore. 00:10:39 First, blast zone started seeing the invisible shield-- well, I mean, he never literally saw her, but, you know. 00:10:45 And then the jade javelin held hands with infrared. 00:10:49 And of course, magnetboy and girl of steel are inseparable now. 00:10:53 - Oz, what are you doing here? 00:10:54 - I like the ice from your fridge better. 00:10:57 Oh, and I just read that octoped is back with sea cow. 00:11:01 - Oh, will you please leave? 00:11:04 - and giggles - Fine. 00:11:06 If you won't leave, then I will! 00:11:10 poof! grunts - Fanboyfriend? 00:11:16 Where did you go? 00:11:18 Oh, there you are. 00:11:20 If you wanted a kiss, all you had to do was ask. 00:11:25 - Whoa! 00:11:28 I can't believe she kissed me. 00:11:32 - Maybe lupe's your arch-nemesis. 00:11:36 - Arch-nemesis. 00:11:38 That gives me an idea. 00:11:39 If lupe wants a superhero boyfriend, .. 00:11:44 And all the danger that comes with it. 00:11:48 - I am so happy you invited me to a picnic. 00:11:53 It's so beautiful here. 00:11:54 I've never seen the power plant before. 00:11:59 - Yeah, I come here sometimes to think or if I want the toxic fumes to alter my dna. 00:12:04 But mainly it's a nice way to get away from my arch-nemesis. 00:12:09 - That's what you think, fanboy! 00:12:13 - gasps OH, MY GOSH! 00:12:14 It's my arch-nemesis, toxic tea pot! 00:12:18 - Yes. 00:12:19 It is i, toxic tea pot, with my handle of horror and my spout of doom. 00:12:26 - Fanboy, who is that? 00:12:29 - The toxic tea pot. 00:12:31 He said it twice. 00:12:33 Toxic tea pot, how ever did you find me? 00:12:37 - I have diabolical ways. 00:12:39 After all, I am your sworn nemesis. 00:12:43 - And also my enemy. 00:12:45 But I will stop you .. 00:12:49 Lupe. 00:12:50 - Ooh! 00:12:51 - I think it's time to wrap this picnic up. 00:12:57 - Whoa! - ayee! 00:12:59 - maniacally blows You hear that, fanboy? 00:13:03 My toxic tea leaves are now fully steeped. 00:13:07 Say good-bye to the one you love-- lupe! 00:13:12 - Ooh! 00:13:13 - How could I have been so careless? 00:13:16 Now you see why superheroes can't have girlfriends. 00:13:19 You do see that, right? 00:13:21 - Yes. 00:13:22 I see now that our love can never be. 00:13:25 Here, a lock of hair to remember me by. 00:13:30 Good-bye forever, fanboy. 00:13:33 - Run, lupe! 00:13:34 And don't look back. 00:13:35 And I'm really quite serious about that last part. 00:13:40 Eww! 00:13:41 - panting thud! 00:13:48 - chomp! - AYEE! 00:13:49 - Chum chum, she is gone. 00:13:52 - It's about time. 00:13:53 My spout's starting to cramp. 00:13:56 - sighs We can finally downgrade the girlfriend threat level to yellow. 00:14:00 rumbling both: WHOA. 00:14:02 scream - So, toxic tea pot, you thought you could mess with fanboy, eh? 00:14:12 Well, that was before I got bit .. 00:14:17 Ant lupe. 00:14:19 - Guh! 00:14:20 - screaming fades - Lupe? 00:14:24 - Ants can lift 200 times their own body weight. 00:14:29 And now so can i. 00:14:30 - Wait, wait, wait. you're a superhero now? 00:14:33 With real superpowers? 00:14:35 That is so cool. 00:14:38 - Yes. 00:14:39 Well, I have to go dig my super secret anthill lair. 00:14:44 - Wait! 00:14:46 I just thought if you weren't busy, maybe we could hang out or whatever. 00:14:50 You kno I could come see your lair. 00:14:53 - shushes I'm sorry, fanboy. 00:14:56 I am a superhero now, and superheroes cannot have boyfriends. 00:15:01 It's against superhero code. 00:15:03 - But not anymore. 00:15:04 What about blast zone and sea cow? 00:15:07 Call me. 00:15:09 - Hey, fanboy, what's wrong? 00:15:10 - Hey, chum chu-- how are you doing that? 00:15:14 - Lupe threw me so high that I soaked up cosmic rays. 00:15:19 Now I can fly! 00:15:21 - You have superpowers too? 00:15:25 .. 00:15:26 And invisibility. 00:15:27 Oh, and laser beam eyes. 00:15:30 Where are you going, fanboy? 00:15:32 - To find some radioactive ants. 00:15:36 farts - laughs What timing! Category:Transcripts